scsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai Koukai
a depressed 21 year old woman with an outrageous hairstyle. Mirai is suicidal, so she often tries to kill herself. this shows that she has absolutely zero confidence, self esteem, and overall hope. however, since getting good friends, the urges tend to go away. Mirai is cursed with an unusual hairstyle that can't ever change. it's completely unknown how it's possible Appearance Mirai is very tall at 6'1", mostly due to her hair. she wears a blue dress with its own separate sleeves and blue shoes to go along with it. her eyes are yellow and are, compared to other people, pretty weird looking. she has blue hair, to keep up with the whole "blue" theme, but she has a very ridiculous hairstyle that can't really be described well ... Personality Mirai is depressed. massively depressed. even a small insult will make her go to a corner to cry. she's also suicidal. however, if you exclude the whole depressed suicidal thing, she's actually a very kind and gentle person. she's also moderately smart History Mirai once lived at a city in Kroy Wen state called Firewood Pittsburgh Southside Associate (or FPSA for short). it looked a lot like the city of Kroy Wen, but only with worse people, in a more awful condition, and the name of the city wasn't backwards and stupid sounding. it was just stupid sounding. before age 16, she was like the mass majority of the jackoffs in the city; cruel, uncaring, and deserved to be dead. also, her hair was totally normal. it looked beautiful. Mirai liked a guy at her school, but he shunned her horribly. and in front of everyone too. so getting depressed, Mirai attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff and landing on her head. no one cared (they cheered, actually) and she was presumed dead ... however, Mirai lived, waking up 2 days later with a very bizarre hairstyle that would stay permanent no matter what she did. at the bottom of the cliff, she lived in a nearby cave for 4 years, sobbing hysterically and wishing for death the entire time. she was hysterical and didn't eat anything at all the entire time. all she had was fresh water from the cliff cave, but from a small pond that you couldn't even drown in. then she met a floating blue deity, who called himself "Cool Dude", who appeared and took her away from the cave and granted her a special energy. she was taken care of and loved for a while. since then, Mirai has been living, but she still gets depressed and suicidal at times ... SCSIM Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) although she appeared a few times, she has had no great impact here Abilities *Aura (Pure Energy. she has not mastered this) *Vision (she's capable of seeing aspects of the future. although ths power is mostly used to see the Past) *Quick Healing (if horribly mangled up, she can recover in 1 lousy day) *Super Luck (she tried killing herself numerous times. every time, she lived. o3o kind of like Sad Larry) *having ridiculous hair that can never change back Themes *Anemone - L'Arc~en~Ciel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYkWDTO1NLc *Where the Clouds Touch the Earth - MELIES http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HK96lWiij-I http://www.myspace.com/music/player?sid=55717799&ac=now Trivia *Mirai is one of 2 Gracious Sins named after a song. this is the song, for Mirai's case http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWO4CzG7CC8 *Mirai was, originally, a small clay sculpture, just like Fukai (there's no pic, though) *Mirai's imagined Seiyuu (or Voice Actor) would either be Izumi Nakasone (keyboardist/female vocalist for HY) or Fumiko Orikasa (Rukia - Bleach, Riza Hawkeye - FMA/FMA; Brotherhood, etc.) *Mirai's hair can seriously never change. after an attempt to changing it, it just reverts back to its former self in less than 30 seconds. it is unknown how this is possible **she even tried chemical warfare and blood. nothing! Mirai is the only known person who has actually been cured from Cancer (of any kind. more specifically, of the head) and AIDS without any help at all. she acquired every disease known as a ways to kill herself (and restore her hair). she has healed from every single one without any side effects at all. as reiterated; it is unknown how this is possible *Mirai is the tallest female Gracious Sin **Mirai is also the oldest female Gracious Sin (excluding Mei) *Mirai's bra size is 32C *Mirai has never been on a scale before, so her weight is unknown. but she's believed to be very light considering that she's pretty skinny *Her hair is slightly similar to Tristan Taylor's, but it is not known if she has super strength from it. **Sean wrote this, and is certain you will either laugh or delete it.